Tour Pertama KHS!
by NauVal-UzuNami90
Summary: Naruto dkk mau tour!tapi mau kemana ya?kalau mau melihat,silahkan klik "Tour Pertama KHS!" Author baru loh!
1. Rencana

Karena Aku Gak Suka Bertele-tele,Mari Kita Saksikan Cerita:

Author:NauVal Nami90

KHS 1**st** Tour

Di sebuah sekolah ternama di Konoha,yaitu Konoha High School,semua murid berkumpul untuk menyaksikan pengumuman tentang yang berisik saat diumumkan,termasuk pemeran utama kita,Naruto Uzumaki.

"Kira-kira kita mau Tour kemana ya?"Tanya Naruto.

"Tau ah…mendokusai na.."Kata sesosok makhluk(?) yang rambutnya dikuncir ke atas,Shikamaru Nara.

"Sepertinya kita mau ke museum deh.."Kata makhluk(?) yang bertato kanji"Ai",Sabaku Gaara(Dia pindah karena sudah tidak tahan di Suna,Panas..xixixixixi)

"Sepertinya begitu.."Kata makhluk berkepala ayam(?)eeerrrr…maksud saya berambut seperti ayam….Sasuke Uchiha..(BakAuthor….grrrr….*Menyiapkan Chidori…..Maaaakkkk ampun…saya mau di hajar anak ayam…..)dan sang Uchiha pun masih menyimpan dendam kepada BakAuthor ini…..*Abaikan

Back To Story(BTS)

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau Sasuke?"Tanya si kepala duren a.k.a Naruto(Sepertinya si BakAuthor bakal tepar yang kedua kalinya….melihat si Naruto udah nyiapin RasenShuriken….)

BTS

"Dia pasti tau…..soalnya aku ngeliat dia ngendap2 ke ruang guru…..tau ngapain…."kata Shikamaru

"Oh.."kata Naruto sambil masang muka IDIOT(Naru:Hey BakAuthor!aku memang idiot,tapi gak usah di CapsLock juga kali*nyapin Rasengan…..)

"Tapi perginya kapan?"kata Naruto lagi

"Besok.."kata Sasuke

Bel pun berbunyi mereka pun pergi kerumah masing2

-TBC-

Bagaimana ceritanya?jelek?*pundung saya baru kelas 2 SMP,Wajar banyak yang salah…kalo gitu boleh minta Reviewnya ya senpai….biar semangat..para readers juga boleh.. kalo mau flame boleh juga…silahkan….


	2. Pembagian Kelompok Part I

Bacotan Author Part I:

Gomen kalo updatenya lamaaaaaaa banget….soalnya susah nyari ilham…hehhehe…. Yosh!Saatnya balasin review…..

Dari DarkItoshi-senpai:Siip…Oke ini udah diminimalisir….Pokoke Enjoy,…hehhehehe..

Jadi Terharu Walau Reviewers Cuma 1….Hueeeee

Oke udah gak ada bacot-bacotan lagi…..sekarang kita mulai ceritanya…..

Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto punya!aku yang udah beberapa kali sembah sujud tak dikasih…huh *muka ngambek

-Warning!-

-Bisa membuat kejang-kejang

-Membuat siapa saja ingin membunuh Author

-Miss Typo(S)

-Dll

-Dst

-Dsj

Oke Langsung saja..kita mulai…

Oh iya…sampai lupa..

Naruto dkk a.k.a Rookie 13:15 Tahun,1 SMA

Kyuubi (OC) dkk :18 Tahun,3 SMA

Kelas Naruto dkk + Trio Sabaku: 20 Orang,Kelas X F

Kelas Kyuubi dkk: 25 Orang,Kelas XII E

-Chapter 2-Pembagian Kelompok Part I-

Setelah serangkaian celotehan tak jelas(?)dan tak tentu arah(?) akhirnya sampai juga di akhir acara..yaitu penentuan kelompok..

"Oke kita bagi kelompoknya,jadi begini..

Kelompok 1 Kelas X F

Naruto Namikaze – Sasuke Uchiha

Rock Lee - Neji Hyuuga

Hinata Hyuuga - Sakura Haruno

Shimura Sai - Suigetsu Hozuki

Ino Yamanaka - Chouji Akimichi

Kelompok 2 Kelas X F dan XII E

Tenten - Sabaku no Temari

Sabaku no Gaara - Shikamaru Nara,Sabaku no Kankuro

Itachi Uchiha - Akasuna no Sasori

Tobi - Deidara

Kelompok 3 Kelas XII E

Menma Namikaze - Shisui Uchiha

Killer Bee - Shukaku (OC)

Hachibi(OC) - Kyuubi Namikaze

(Maaf gak Author sebutin namanya satu2,soalnya Author gk tahu,hehehhe.)

Dan karena kita mau konvoi,setiap murid membawa mobil 1….Sekian Dari Saya,Semoga Besok perjalanan kita lancar..amiieen(?)"Tutup Tsunade.

-Skip Time Ya…..

At Naruto's House

"Tadaima!"Teriak Naruto,Kyuubi dan Menma hanya mengikuti dengan suara pelan..

"Okaeri….Naru-chan,jangan teriak-teriak terus dong….bisa2 kuping Kaa-san sakit nih..!" Omel Kushina dengan aura hitam dan rambut yang berkibar-kibar layaknya bendera…(Dihajar)

Melihat Kaa-sannya sudah marah,Trio Namikaze itu hanya bisa diam mematung..

'Kaa-san seram sekali kalau marah…sampai berkibar rambutnya….kalau kena bisa berabe nih…..'batin Trio Namikaze kompak

"Ma-maaf Kaa-san"Kata Naruto

"Ya sudahlah…ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian pulang cepat sekali?apa kalian membolos?"Tanya Kushina

"Tidak Kaa-san,Kami dipulangkan karena suatu hal.."kata si sulung Kyuubi

"Benar Kaa-san…"kata Naruto dan Menma

"Ada apa?"kata Kushina

"Kami mau pergi tour selama 3 hari…"kata Kyuubi

"Dan kami disuruh Baa-chan membawa mobil sendiri.."Kata Menma

"Benarkah?yeeeyyyy"Naruto bersorak girang,sedangkan kedua Anikinya hanya bisa Sweatdrop

'Huh dasar Naruto no Baka'Kata Kyuubi dan Menma

"Oke kalau begitu,Kaa-san mengizinkan kalian,jadi kapan tournya?"Kata Kushina

"Besok atau Lusa ya?"Kata Naruto

"Besok,haduh Naruto kayaknya otakmu harus di install ulang deh"Kata Menma

"Huh,biarin week"kata Naruto

"Sudah-sudah sana kalian makan nanti kita lanjutkan lagi….."Kata Kushina bijak

"Iya deh Kaa-san"Kata Trio Namikaze kompak

-Tsuzuku/To Be Continued-

Bacotan Author Part II

Gimana Minna?udah panjang kan…hehehe gomen lama….soalnya harus cari ilhamnya dulu…udah panjang sih,tapi kalo bisa dipanjangin lagi di chap berikutnya….

KALAU MAU REVIEW SILAHKAN MINNA-SAN!

KALAU FLAME JUGA BOLEH…BUAT LATIHAN INSTROSPEKSI DIRI…..OKE SEKALI LAGI MINNA!

S

I

L

A

H

K

A

N

R

E

V

I

E

W

B

I

L

A

B

E

R

K

E

N

A

N


End file.
